Nighttime Lust
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is my try at a XemSai lemon! Please check it out and enjoy!


Hey everyone! Since I have been in such a XemSai mood lately, I decided to write this story! There may be a lemon in it if I feel like I can pull it off. I kind of suck at lemons, but I'll try!

KH – KH

One night in the Castle That Never Was, Saïx was lying in bed writing in his journal. It was around midnight and he had already finished filing everyone's mission reports and files from that day.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, we all gathered in the round room for a meeting in which Lord Xemnas informed everyone that we have a new member, who he called, Number XIII, Roxas._ (This story takes place at the very beginning of 358/2 Days!)_ After the meeting, Roxas went into the room that Xemnas said was his and he never came out. I guess he's still trying to absorb everything. While Xemnas was giving me the files for the members with missions today, he informed me that Roxas was actually Sora's nobody, which is odd, because Sora is still alive and well, so how can he have a nobody? Xemnas also informed me that no one should mention Sora around Roxas, because Roxas doesn't remember anything, and he also said that it would work to our advantage. So, after that, I went into the grey area where everyone was waiting for me to give them their missions._

_I have to say that being second–in–command to this organization is a really stressful job, but I enjoy it since it means I get to work one–on–one with Xemnas on a daily basis. I find it odd that I have no heart, and yet, I seem to _enjoy_ working with him. Everyone in the organization, even other loyal members, seems to find it weird how loyal I am to Xemnas; I would die for him (literally). I heard Xigbar joking the other day about how he thinks I'm so loyal because I'm in love with Lord Xemnas, but that's impossible! Nobody (no pun intended) in this castle has a heart, so no one can feel love, right?_

_Well, I should probably wrap this entry up and go to bed seeing as how it is now midnight and I have another handful of missions to give out in the morning._

After Saïx was done writing, he closed his journal and put it and his pen on the desk. He then got under the covers of his bed, turned the light off and went to sleep.

Saïx woke up only about an hour later from the feeling of something, or someone, stroking his hair. He took a little peek behind him and saw Xemnas sitting there, on his bed, and he didn't seem to notice that Saïx had woken up. Saïx decided that he wouldn't let Xemnas know that he was awake and he closed his eyes, pretending that he was still asleep; he wanted to see just how far Xemnas would go.

Xemnas ran his fingers through Saïx's hair a few more times before he checked to make sure that he was still "asleep" before he carefully and gently turned him over on his back (he had been lying on his side). Xemnas gently climbed on top of Saïx and simply looked at him from top to bottom. Then, Xemnas did something that Saïx thought he'd never do; he kissed him.

When Xemnas's lips touched his, Saïx forced himself to remain calm and not do anything, because then, Xemnas would know that he was awake.

After a few seconds or so, Xemnas separated their lips and started kissing Saïx's neck, and then went lower, towards his stomach and Saïx forced himself not to laugh since it did tickle a little bit. Xemnas then started kissing down Saïx's legs, and Saïx let out a small moan. Xemnas looked up in alarm at the noise, but Saïx made it look like he was dreaming since he moaned again and turned back onto his side, and curling up into a ball. Xemnas chuckled quietly, leaned over to whisper into Saïx's ear. "You're beautiful, Saïx… I only wish I could tell you that while you're awake." He then sighed and got off the bed, heading for the door.

Saïx didn't want Xemnas to leave so he sat up and called, "Xemnas?"

Xemnas turned around and saw Saïx sitting there, wide awake. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough."

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"Because I…I didn't want to scare you off." Saïx admitted, truthfully, "I liked what you were doing… and I didn't want you to stop."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah, I did."

Xemnas went over to Saïx and kissed him, using his tongue this time.

Saïx couldn't help but moan into the kiss as he entangled his fingers in Xemnas's hair and pulled him closer. When they pulled away for air, they were both panting lightly. Saïx then felt Xemnas's hand trail down his body and he gasped in surprise when Xemnas's hand went inside his boxer shorts.

Xemnas smirked and whispered into Saïx's ear, "I turn you on, huh?"

Saïx could barely think since Xemnas had started stroking him, but he managed to nod in response to Xemnas's question. Saïx then grabbed Xemnas's wrist and stopped him, saying, "I don't want to be the only one feeling pleasure."  
"Then touch me." Xemnas whispered, lustfully, bringing one of Saïx's hands to the waistband of his pants and Saïx pushed his hand down and started stroking while Xemnas went back to doing the same thing to him. Xemnas moaned and whispered Saïx's name into his ear.

Saïx shuddered, pleasantly as he heard his name leave Xemnas's lips and he whispered, "Xemnas… are you going to fuck me?"

"Not tonight." Xemnas whispered back.

Saïx looked rather disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because I have a mission for you in the morning." Xemnas said with a smirk.

Saïx smiled and leaned over to kiss Xemnas and they had a battle for dominance.

They continued on with their fun for a while longer before falling asleep.

The next morning, Xemnas woke up when Saïx shook him awake. "What?" He asked.

"Where are the mission folders?"

"Who cares?" Xemnas asked, yawning, "No one has any mandatory missions today, so just forget about it."

"What about my mission then?"

"What?"

"Last night you said you had a mission for me today. What is it?"

Xemnas smirked and said, "Let's just say that your mission is 'undercover'."

Saïx looked confused for a minute before it hit him what Xemnas meant and he smirked also. "I like the sound of that."

Xemnas lifted up the covers and said, "Well then… go undercover." Xemnas watched as Saïx went under the covers and looked back up at him. "You know what I want from you today, right?"

"Yes sir." Saïx said, nodding and begun the day's "mission".

Meanwhile, in the grey area, everyone was wondering where the hell Saïx was. It wasn't like Xemnas's loyal puppy to be late.

KH – KH

Alright everyone… I know that this is not the best story that's ever been written, but please go easy on me! Like I said, I am not very good at writing lemons! I am more of a fluff person, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
